fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Cavaleiro da Lua
"Eu sou um fantasma agora ... Um espectro da lua ...o cavaleiro da lua da vingança.. e eu tenho trabalho a fazer"- Cavaleiro da Lua Cavaleiro da Lua foi um personagem introduzido no Fighters of Destiny Rising,durante a saga Fear it self,onde ele fez uma aparição utilizando seu alter-ego de Jake Lockley como taxista. Seu nome verdadeiro é Marc Spector, embora ele se disfarce de outras pessoas para melhor investigar os casos que lhe interessa.Foi Criado por Doug Moench e Don Perlin, ele surgiu primeiramente na revista Werewolf by Night #32 (Agosto de 1975). Ele foi feito por Artyom.O Cavaleiro da Lua possui uma versão em Mugen,para baixa-la clique [[www.infinitymugenteam.com/Uploads/Arkady/MoonKnight.rar|'aqui']]. História thumb|left|144x144px Nascido em Chicago, Illinois, Marc Spector é o filho de um rabino americano.Ao atingir a maturidade, Marc ganhou a vida como boxeador, fuzileiro naval e mercenário.Ele trabalhou na CIA até seu irmão ser assassinado. Depois disso, Marc abandonou a carreira militar e tornou-se um mercenário.Em uma de suas muitas missões, ele trabalhou em conjunto com o mercenário africano Raoul Bushman, a serviço do Dr. Peter Alraune. Nesta missão, eles procuravam o antigo templo do deus egípcio Khonshu (ou Konshu), o deus da Lua.thumb|170x170pxMarc foi traído por Bushman e deixado para morrer no deserto. Muito ferido, ele foi encontrado por habitantes locais e levado para o próprio templo de Konshu.O mercenário não resistiu aos ferimentos e acabou morrendo. Nesse momento, Konshu lhe deu a chance de voltar à vida, caso aceitasse se tornar seu avatar na Terra. Marc aceita e, decidido a se tornar um combatente do crime, ele derrota Bushman e, em seguida, volta para os E.U.A. De volta a Nova York Depois de derrotar o terrorista Bushman, Marc Spector decide retornar a Nova York e usar suas novas habilidades para combater o crime.Ele cria um traje para homenagear Konshu e adota a identidade de Cavaleiro da Lua.thumb|left|220pxAlém disso, ele cria outras personalidades. Steven Grant, um milionário e filantropo que o permitia entrar em contato com as altas esferas da sociedade e Jake Lockley, um taxista através do qual o herói poderia conversar com as pessoas comuns de Nova York.Como Lockley, ele adquiriu aliados civis, como Bertrand Crawley e Gena Landers e seus filhos.Durante seu serviço como taxista,levou Rikuo e Lambda para o local onde seus aliados estavam. Habilidades * Mestre em artes marciais : Spector é um ex-campeão mundial de boxe que se submeteu a um treinamento thumb|382pxintenso como um agente da cia e mercenário. Ele é hábil em combate armado e desarmado com formação em Boxe, Judo, Savate e Kung Fu.Seu conhecimento é tão avançado,que ele pode usar pontos de pressão contra seus adversários,batendo em terminações nervosas para atordoa-los ou incapacita-los instantaneamente. * Especialista em interrogatório: Ele é um especialista em interrogatórios, muitas vezes empregando métodos secretos militares de tortura * Detective qualificado: Spector é um bom detetive / investigador particular com habilidades ampla, conhecimento e compreensão sob o submundo do crime.Ele também conhece muito sobre as ruas de Nova York,devido ao seu emprego como taxista * Cura acelerada: Spector pode,sub-conscientemente,manipular seu próprio chi que aumenta sua adrenalina e metabolismo.Isso faz com que suas feridas se regenerem em ritmo mais acelerado. * Resistência a dor:'''Por conta de sua insanidade espiritualmente dotada,o cavaleiro da Lua tem uma forte tolerância a dor,acredita-se que ele pode desligar os seus próprios receptores de dor.O Cavaleiro da Lua consegue continuar lutando mesmo depois de ser alvejado com múltiplos disparos e até mesmo ter diversos ossos quebrados. * '''Induzir medo: Apesar de Marc ser uma pessoa assustadora,ele pode ,por razões desconhecidas,induzir o medo em seus alvos,a ponto de deixa-los desabilitados e paralisados de medo. * 'Poder da Lua:'As múltiplas personalidades de Spector podem fazer com que suas glândulas produzam constantemente adrenalina, aumentando assim a sua força física, velocidade, reflexos e resistência. Estilo de luta Marc Spector usa o estilo Weapon hidden.thumb|left|344pxPelo fato de ter sido morto(deixando seu cérebro sem oxigênio por algum tempo),Marc sofre de um tipo de dano cerebral durante a sua primeira ressurreição causando um transtorno dissociativo de identidade,lhe conferindo habilidades únicas,até mesmo para a comunidade de super heróis.A instabilidade mental do Cavaleiro da Lua tem um lado positivo, graças a ela seus inimigos não conseguem controlar sua mente e Marc Spector é imune a ataques telepáticos.Graças a sua estabilidade mental,Marc pode criar uma personalidade para se habitar a qualquer situação. Como era milionário (devido aos tempos bem-sucedidos de mercenário) Spector pôde manter um grande arsenal e criou armas próprias tais como: capa que o permite planar, shurikens-lunares e helicóptero adaptado, entre outras. Além disso, o contato com os artefatos do culto egípcio ao deus Khonshu lhe deu acesso à várias armas “personalizadas”, tais como bumerangues e “bolas de arremesso”. Seu uniforme contém Adamantium em áreas estratégicas. O maior ponto fraco de Marc são seus colapsos mentais,em alguns momentos,ele acabou desenvolvendo novas personalidades e além do vigilante de Nova York, ele já acreditou ser Wolverine,Homem-Aranha e Capitão América.Outro ponto fraco notável,é que ele não faz nenhum esforço em evitar ataques fatais. Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Fear itself(Como Jake Lockley) Curiosidades * Cavaleiro da Lua é considerado o Batman da Marvel * Marc foi o herói da Marvel,que somente apareceu como um civil na saga Fear it self * Marc Spector tem cinco principais personalidades divididas em:Steve Grant, Jake Lockley, Cavaleiro da Lua, ele próprio e uma personalidade adaptável. ** Cavaleiro da Lua é,aparentemente,uma fusão das quatro personalidades principais de Marc Spector criando uma personalidade totalmente nova, mas ainda familiar. Isso permite que as personalidades de mantenham segredos e possuam habilidades diferentes uns dos outros, exceto para Cavaleiro da Lua, que tem todo o seu conhecimento e habilidades adquirido das personalidades. *** Explorador, Curandeiro, Vingativo e Guia dos viajantes durante a noite são os traços que são utilizadas para definir as personalidades do Konshu e pode explicar a dupla personalidade de Marc,embora isso não foi confirmado: (Curandeiro) Personalidade adaptada;(Vingativo) Marc Spector;(Explorador) Steve Grant;(Guia dos viajantes durante a noite) Jake Lockley. Temas Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Marvel Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Humano